


Crossroads

by SheenaKazia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), M/M, Underfell Asgore Dreemurr, Underfell Flowey, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Muffet, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaKazia/pseuds/SheenaKazia
Summary: What happens when a good underfell Papyrus meets a not so good version of himself?Edge, a fell papyrus, has been living with his boyfriend Blue in a peaceful timeline for a while now so what happens when another tall dark skeleton shows up? Instant hatred.Fell is the other version of Fell papyrus and he's one mean son of a gun. The skeleton is a living embodiment of all the things Edge hated about his own timeline. Worse yet this other skeleton is a killer and a half with a higher LV than Edge has seen before.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel crossover of my two other stories but I will try to write so you won't need to read them but huge spoilers here if you do want to read them. Here's some stats and info on the characters. 
> 
> Trade all my yesterdays for just one more tomorrow (Yes It a Fallout Boy Reference)
> 
> Fell - Cruel Fell Papyrus, Hates his brother, Loves Berry, Attacks first leaves no survivors if not ordered to by a commanding officer of a higher rank, enjoys hunting and killing, short temper, can become extremely vengeful if pushed, hates puns and has a keen ability with physical and magical attack can hit criticals with both.  
> STATS LV 18 - HP 1485 - ATK 52 - DEF 38 - INT 67 - MANA 188 - LUCK 9
> 
> Berry - Fell's Underswap Sans, Kind, Optimistic, Loves Fell, Likes Fell's Brother but keeps between the two, Never fights back unless Fell or his brother is threatened, Likes cooking, cleaning, puzzles and thoroughly believes everyone can be good. dislikes puns  
> STATS LV 0 - HP 1 - ATK 7 - DEF 7 - INT 43 - MANA 98 - LUCK 777
> 
> Carrot - The Swap Papyrus that Deals with Fell. He is highly protective of both Sanses, KNOWS Fell will kill or maim his bother if given the chance to get away with it, likes smoking, drinking Honey going to Muffet's and he remembers the resets. loves puns  
> STATS LV 0 - HP 115 - ATK 12 - DEF 12 - INT 60 - MANA 105 LUCK 56
> 
> Cherry - Fell's older brother, timid and terrified of his brother. He sticks to Carrot most of the time and flinches at sudden noises, remembers the resets and wants to make up for letting his brother down, protective of his friends and violent if you mess with his younger brother.  
> STATS LV 6 - HP 1 - ATK 1 - DEF 1 INT 78 MANA 100 LUCK 43
> 
> Sometimes Hard Things Happen To Good Skeletons
> 
> Edge - Nice Fell Papyrus, Loves is Brother and is very loyal and understanding. Hates cruelty and struggles to keep his high LV in check. Protective of his family, His Mate Blue is an anchor point for him and will fight till his dusting breath for the little skeleton, close combats is his strong suit and can make critical hits if necessary.  
> STATS LV 17- HP 1300 - ATK 45 - DEF 40 - INT 38 MANA 225 - LUCK 46
> 
> Blue - Edge's Mate, loves to cook and clean. Tries to see the better in everyone but understands there is a point when words are no good.  
> STATS LV 0 - HP 1 - ATK 1 - DEF 1 - INT 43 - MANA 125 - LUCK 88
> 
> Stretch - Blue's brother, Lazy, short tempered but longer than Fell's (Not hard to have a longer temper than Fell) protective younger brother, perfect control over his magic can achieve a critical hit with magical attacks.  
> STATS LV 0 - HP 120 - ATK 10 - DEF 10 - INT 50 - MANA 150 - LUCK 64
> 
> Red - Edge's brother, the two fell brother are extremely close and protect the other without a second thought. Rash, lazy, smart and loves puns.  
> STATS LV 5 - HP 1 - ATK 1 - DEF 1 - INT 86 - MANA 75 - LUCK 43

_Why, why did I think messing with the machine in the basement was a good idea?_ Stretch cursed to himself. He was laying sprawled on his back in the lab he had in the back of the house. He could feel a bruise forming on the back of his head already.

He had been trying to recreate Gaster’s machine. He swiped some blueprints he and Alphys had discovered while in the sick bastard’s lab. They wanted to make sure nothing was left of the monster who had tormented Blue and the Fell brothers. The plan was to burn everything but when Stretch saw the schematics for this machine he had to give it a try. The idea was simple enough it created links between different timelines so that a monster might be able to cross over and steal what human souls were there then, as Stretch saw it, Once Toriel had absorbed the seven souls she could use the machine to tear down both barriers.

That of course looked good on paper but not so much so after the thing exploded in your face. He signed and checked his HP.

75/120

Great. Blue and Edge were both going to have a fit when they saw his HP. He pushed himself up with a sigh. Now he was going to have to explain what he had been doing. He couldn't imagine looking either of them in the eye and telling them he had been working on one of Gaster’s project. _God, Edge isn't going to like this at all._

Stretch pulled on the hem of his hoodie. Edge held the deepest wounds from Gaster. The parasitic doctor had haunted the poor skeleton for years without anyone else knowing. Now Stretch had to tell him he had willingly started working on one of Gaster's projects. He was so dead.

He ambled out of the lab hoping to run into Red first. Maybe the shorter skeleton could give him some pointers. Red knew Edge better than anyone else, so hopefully they could come up with a way to explain things without setting the dark skeleton off. Edge tried to be dependable amid strong, he really did, and in a lot of ways he was strong... but the high LV messed with him more than a little.

Edge’s temper while fairly long was something terrifying if he finally snapped. He was almost another person then. He and Blue left early every morning to work on it.

Stretch looked up and saw Red shuffling by in the black coat head down shoulders slumped. Stretch paused, that was unusual. Red was far from shy so why did he look like he wanted to hide?

“Hey Red you okay?” Stretch called running up to the little skeleton. To his shock the other yelped and whipped around to face him. Crimson eyelights narrowed in fear before taking in the skeleton in front of him and relaxing a little.

 **“D-Damnit Stretch, Wh-Why ya sneak u-up behind me?”** The other demanded stuttering and looking over his shoulder. Stretch blinked in shock.

“Are you feeling okay? Never heard you stutter before.” He asked and the other raised a brow bone at him.

 **“I h-have had a st-stutter since before w-we met. Wh-what game are y-ya tryin’ to p-play here?”** the red skeleton folded his arms looking less than pleased with stretch.

“Dude I think I would reme- ... holy shit what happened to your neck!” Stretch cut off noticing a large dark bruise on the smaller skeleton’s cervical vertebrae.

The little skeleton flinched. **“I-I was annoying b-boss I guess... pl-please don't start another f-fight with him. I'm fine.”**

“Wait! What? Edge did that to you?” Stretch demanded kneeling down to get a better look at his neck.

 **“Edge? Wh-who the f-fuck?”** The other questioned sounding more than a little confused. Stretch might have given him a strange look if he hadn't noticed something right then.

“Your scars... where's the scars from gaster's tests?” Stretch asked looking up at the little skeleton.

 **“Stretch wh-what the fuck are y-ya talking bout? Who’s Gaster?”** the little skeleton looked irritated and confused. Stretch blinked but then heard a familiar voice.

“PAPY!” Blue ran up to him at full speed. “PAPY I SAW ANOTHER ME!”

“What?” Stretch demanded as Blue slammed into him. He picked up the little blue skeleton before turning to the fell sans.

 **“Wh-Where’s boss?”** The sharp tooth skeleton asked sweating bullets all of a sudden. Stretch frowned when the other cringed away from them.

 **“ASHTRAY, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? WHY DID I SEE BLUE RUNNING INTO THE WOODS,** **_WHILE I WAS HOLDING HIM?_ ** **”** Edge yelled as he walked over to them. He froze when he saw the shaking and sweating sharp toothed skeleton. Stretch watched as those crimson eyelights narrowed on the bruises on the little skeleton’s neck.

 **“SANS, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!”** Edge demanded stepping forward only to pause when his brother yelped and stepped away from him. **“BROTHER? WHAT’S . . . WHAT'S WRONG?”**

The smaller skeleton froze and blinked at the tall dark skeleton. **“S-Since when did y-ya go back to c-calling me brother?”**

 **“SANS, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN ‘BROTHER’ TO ME?”** Edge growled looking some mix of angry, confused and hurt. **“WHAT’S GOING ON WITH YOU? WHO HURT YOU?”**

 **“Y-You did!”** The little guy said stepping away from Edge and rattling slightly. **“Th-This morning b-because I got in y-your way.”**

 **“WH-WHAT?!”** Edge blinked and took a step back as well. **“SANS I WOULD NEVER JUST HURT YOU. YOU'RE MY OLDER BROTHER, WHY WOULD I EVER ... JUST…”**

“RED! YOU KNOW EDGE WOULD NEVER HURT YOU!” The little blue skeleton cut in ever defensive of his boyfriend. But it was the first word that caught his attention.

 **“Wh-When’d ya’ll change my n-nickname?”** He asked looking confused. **“I th-thought ‘Cherry’ was going to stick around forever.”**

“WHAT? WHEN HAVE ANY OF US CALLED YOU CHERRY?” The little blue skeleton asked. Edge tilted his head and slowly walked over to the sharp toothed skeleton. The red skeleton flinched as Edge came right up to and … knelt down?

He whimpered as Edge's clawed fingers traced under his eye sockets. A metallic gold magic wisping from the surprisingly gentle fingers.

 **“YOU’RE NOT** **_MY_ ** **BROTHER…”** Edge breathed sounding shocked. The little red one flinched hearing that.

“EDGE WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! IT'S CLEARLY RED!” The blue skeleton demanded.

**“HE DOESN'T HAVE THE ARTIFICIAL MAG-"**

_“You Bastard! Stay Away From Cherry!”_ Another familiar voice yelled. Edge barely had time to roll out of the way before several bones sprung up where he had been. He looked up to see Stretch storming towards him, but Stretch was also behind him holding Blue.

Edge blinked and caught the new Stretch in a red spell and forced him to the ground. **“OKAY, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! WHY IS THERE TWO OF THE ASHTRAY AND TWO BLUES, AND WHO ARE YOU SINCE YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER! I WANT SOME ANSWERS!”**

 **“St-Stretch!”** Cherry shrieked before turning to Edge. **“B-Boss please stop, d-dont hurt him. Pl-please!”**

Edge blinked and looked down at Cherry. **“I HAD NO INTENTION OF HURTING HIM, BUT HE ATTACKED ME. I AM JUST HOLDING HIM DOWN TILL HE CALMS DOWN. WHAT KIND OF MONSTER DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?”**

“The kind that beats him on daily basis.” The new Stretch snarled clawing at the ground trying to get up.

 **“WHAT? I'VE NEVER IN MY RIGHT MIND PUT MY HANDS ON MY BROTHER!** ” Edge snarled narrowing his eyelights at this new Stretch. **“I HAVE ALWAYS AND WILL WATCH OUT FOR MY BROTHER AND WILL GLADLY DUST ANYONE FOR TRYING TO HARM HIM.”**

“EDGE, CALM DOWN BEFORE YOU TRIGGER YOUR LV AGAIN.” The little blue skeleton said jumping out of his brother's arms and grabbing the dark skeleton’s hands. “EDGE IT’S OKAY.”

The new Stretch watched as his look-a-like walked over and put his hand on the dark skeleton's shoulder. “Hey don't blow a fuse there bro. I think these guys are from alternate timelines anf like you and Red ended up here.”

“OH SO THEY COME SIMILAR TIMELINES?” Blue asked looking at hits brother.

“Very similar, I would say.” Stretch said looking at his counterpart.

 **“N-New Timeline? A-Again? F-Fuck where is b-boss now?”** Cherry groaned. Blue looked up as Edge stiffened.

 **“YOUR BROTHER… HE HURTS YOU?”** Edge asked pulling his hands out of Blue’s. The little guy looked at him confused.

 **“I earned it"** Cherry said quietly. The new Stretch hissed at Cherry's answer but Edge spoke again.

 **“YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS?”** Edge asked and took off the second Cherry shook his head.

“EDGE WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!” Blue cried.

**“TO FIND MY BROTHER BEFORE THAT OTHER ME RUNS INTO HIM!”**


	2. You found me in this broken forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fell, Edge, Red and Berry what could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer classes are over whoa! I'm still alive and free to write now!

Fell stocked through the woods with narrowed eyelights. Something was wrong, very wrong, but he couldn't identify what exactly was going on. He didn't like it. He clenched his clawed hands looking through the bright cheery trees. He hated this world. He missed the shadows and darkness of his own world. Here he always felt exposed, and then there was the rules here.

He snorted quietly looking through the trees. These rules here where powerless. No one was truly strong enough to enforce them and certainly not against him. He could dust anyone and everyone and no one in this candyland universe could stop him. The idea had more than a little appeal. Actually it had a lot of appeal. It had been a long time since Fell had been able to go on a hunt. He missed the thrill of the chase, the combat, missed watching the life fade from his victims eyes just before they shattered to dust. Yes, he missed the killing, the fear that his presence alone brought. All the candyland souls here were all so peppy and trusting, just begging to be crushed, he wanted to put fear in their eyes. He  _ WANTED  _ to kill. 

But

But Berry would be upset with him. The soft hearted skeleton would break apart if Fell killed any of his soft friends. So for Berry’s sake, and Berry alone, he settled for hunting the animals in the woods. He carved his frustration out on the trees and boulders around him. 

Fell stilled. In the clearing ahead a doe was grazing, her fawn wobbling beside her trying to nuzzle for milk. The pair looked content together eating their food. The wrapped sunlight that made its way through the barrier gave the pair golden highlights through their pelts. The doe lifted her head locking her deep brown eyes with Fell’s. 

“Bahhaaa!” 

The fawn screamed as it's mother was suddenly lifted from the ground. Deep red bones stabbed through the Doe lifting high off the ground. The fawn tried to bolt but stumbled on its too lanky legs. It fell forward and straight into the trap Fell had summoned for it. The bones went straight through the young animal's skull killing it instantly. 

Fell smirked and walked over to the carnage. Blood was still pouring down the spikes holding the Doe up. It's body still twitching every now and again. He scraped a clawed finger along the bone catching one of the drips of blood on his finger.  **_THE HUNT IS FUN, BUT I WANT SOMETHING MORE, SOMETHING SMARTER. I WANT_ ** -

**“Whoa, Bro what has you so pissed?”** An infuriatingly familiar voice sounded behind him. Fell clenched his teeth and cast a half assed glance over his shoulder. Yes it was his brother. Fell's eyes turned ice cold as the turned to face his brother. 

**“WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CALLING ME THAT, WELP.”** Fell snarled. The short red skeleton blinked and tilted his head.

**“What the hell are you going on about, Paps?”** The short one demanded walking closer trying to get a better look at his brother. 

**“DO NOT CALL ME THAT!”** Fell snapped,  grabbing the shot sharp toothed skeleton in red magic and slamming him into a nearby tree. 

**“Ouch, What the hell, Papyrus!”** The smaller snapped trying to get to his feet. He was ripped from the ground by clawed hands and slammed into the tree again. 

**“ARE YOU REALLY SO STUPID? DO YOU REALLY THINK STRETCH AND BERRY CAN JUST PROTECT YOU FROM ME, SO YOU'RE FREE TO DO WHATEVER?”** Fell snapped. He tightened his grip on the smaller skeleton's neck. His brother panicked trying to pull the claws away from his neck.  **“WELL I HATE TO BREAK IT TO YOU, BUT THEY AREN'T HERE NOW. THERE'S NO ONE TO PROTECT YOU, NOW.”**

The little skeleton's eyes went wide when the others grip only tightened. He could feel his signal HP start to fall. His brother was going to kill him!  **“P-Paps! St-Stop!”**

**“STOP CALLING ME TH-"**

**_“GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!”_ ** Another voice cut Fell off. The dark dropped the short skeleton and dodged to the right as several red bones shot up from where he had been standing. He turn and paused at what he saw. It was almost a mirror reflection of himself. Sharp teeth, clawed hands, covered in scars, this tall skeleton looked almost exactly like him, minus Fell was pretty sure his own magic was a few shades darker. 

**“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON NOW?!”** Fell snarled looking at the dark skeleton with leery curiosity. Another version of  _ himself _ not just another Papyrus. Maybe this could be interesting.

**“I DON'T HAVE A CLUE, BUT THAT WAS MY BROTHER YOU JUST PUT YOUR CLAWS ON.”** The new dark Papyrus growled stocking forwards.  **“SO NOW I'M GOING TO PUT YOU IN THE GROUND.”**

Fell smirked.  **_OH SO THIS GUY WANTS A FIGHT? THIS WILL BE FUN._ **

Both dark skeletons started circling each other. The new skeleton growled his eyelights flicked intentionally for a moment. Fell tilted his eyes unsure what the other was doing. 

**“HOLY FUCK!”** The new skeleton hissed, looking horrified at Fell.  **“YOU HAVE AN LV OF 18? HOW ARE YOU STILL SANE?!”**

**“WHAT THE FUCK IS LV?”** Fell snarled, briefly considering if this was a ploy to distract him. He wasn't going to let it work. He sprung forward, faster than the other was expecting. His claws shredded past the black leather jacket the new Papyrus was wearing and cut the ribs beneath. 

**“BASTARD!”** The other skeleton kicked at Fell's leg starting a close combat fight. The new Papyrus was almost as fast as Fell and just as efficient. They both had summoned bone daggers and constantly were casting bone spikes to trip or impale the other. Fell landed a solid slash across the other's chest the jagged and sharp edge of his bone dagger leaving a deep gash through the ribcage. 

**“Papyrus!”** The dark sans screamed and Fell was forced to roll away as more bones were launched at him. Panting he looked up as the shorter skeleton ran over to the new Papyrus.  **“Fuck, Bro you're in bad shape.”**

**“SANS, STAY OUT OF THIS. HE'S DANGEROUS.”** The other Papyrus was panting as well.

**“SO IT'S TWO ON ONE NOW?”** Fell asked straightening up. 

**“Oh It's going to be one on one you little fucker!”** The dark sans growled. The sound was deep and animalistic. Fell blinked feeling the magic from the little skeleton buzzing through the air. 

**“BROTHER, DON’T FOR-"**

Whatever the other Papyrus was going to say was drowned out by a loud series of cracks and a flash of gold light. 

**“WHAT THE FUCK!”** Fell snarled once the light was gone. Instead of a stout skeleton, there was a large skeleton beast. Its head was unmistakably a blaster skull. Long black fangs glinted in the dim light and jet claws ripped up the snow. Long sharp spines covered its back and followed down to the end of the tail.

**“SANS? ARE YOU OKAY BROTHER?”** The new Papyrus asked carefully putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. The beast growled eyes locked on Fell.

**“WELL THIS IS GOING TO FUN, NOW ISN’T?”** Fell laughed meeting the beast’s eyes.  **_I'LL HAVE TO BE CAREFUL, THIS ISN'T GOING TO BE AN EASY FIGHT._ ** Fell thought just as his ears picked up a faint whistling. A flash of red from between the beasts teeth was his only warning before a beam of concentrated magic was shot at him. 

The sound of cracking bones filled the air as the beam sizzled out.

**“NYEH, HEH HEH. YOU ALMOST GOT ME WITH THAT.”** Fell laughed as he dropped his wall of charred bones. He grinned manically crimson magic wisping up from his hands and unscarred eye socket.  **“NOW IT'S MY TURN.”**

The beast yelped as he was grabbed in red magic. It was a freezing cold magic so unnatural. He cried as Fell tossed him into his brother and launched a wave bone spikes at them. Several bones sprung up to try and defend them. Some of Fell’s attacks were stopped or deflected but a good number still hit their marks. The beast cried out before shattering into dust. 

**“SANS!”** The other Papyrus yelled as the dust settled leaving behind the small unconscious skeleton. He pulled his brother against his chest with one arm and glared at fell  **“YOU SON OF A BITCH!”**

**“NHEY HEH HEH. THAT'S NOT THE FIRST TIME I'VE HEARD THAT. POOR CHOICE OF LAST WORDS.”** Fell mocked and summoned another wave of bones. 

**“THEY DON'T BE MY LAST!”** The other Papyrus growled catching Fell with a red spell and tossing him away. Fell's reaction was instant. The dark skeleton screamed and the first time the whole fight hit the ground. Fell clawed at his chest writhing in agony. 

The two brothers looked at each other confused but the other Papyrus didn't release his spell.  **“WHAT'S GOING ON?”**

“STOP IT! STOP HURTING HIM!” A familiar voice yelled just before the dark sans yelled. 

**“Boss look out!”** They teleport just as a ray of light blue magic fried where they had been. Fell’s eyelights widen in horror. For a moment he wasn't in Snowdin’s forest but crouched on the red and gold tile of judgment hall. He was about to watch the only soul he cared for turn to dust. He was going to be too late. Again!

**“GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!”** Fell snarled summoning a half dozen blasters above him. Magic dripped like black tar from the maws of Fell’s conjured attack skulls. The red Sans barely had time to pull himself and his brother out the way before the beams of black magic shot forward. 

“FELL! FELL, CALM DO-” The little blue skeleton was suddenly yanked forwards till he collided with Fell's black armored chest piece. Once again he was spun and placed behind the dark skeleton. 

**“YOU BASTARD GET AWAY FROM BLUE!”** The other Papyrus snapped. 

**“STAY AWAY FROM MY BERRY!”** Fell hissed his eyelights black and ink. The little blue Sans grabbed Fell’s hand. 

“FELL PLEASE STOP THIS. YOUR MAGIC IT'S DARKENING AGAIN. PLEASE CALM DOWN. I'M HERE. I'M FINE. I WON'T GO ANYWHERE.” Berry pleaded as the dark Sans grabbed his brother in the same way. 

**“Paps stop it. I don't think that's our Blue.”**

**“WHAT DO YOU MEAN?”** The other demanded though he was pretty sure he knew. 

**“Like how that prick looks like you I'm willing to bet that's a Sans that looks like Blue.”**

“FELL, PLEASE CALM DOWN.” The little skeleton begged before leaning around the black magic skeleton and calling out to the other two skeletons. “CAN WE PLEASE STOP THE FIGHTING. FELL'S IN ROUGH SHAPE.”

The dark Sans answered before his brother could say anything.  **“Alright, you got a deal. By the way I’m called Red and my bro here goes by Edge. Who are you?”**

“I'M BERRY AND THIS IS MY MATE FELL.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**“MATE? THAT SON OF A BITCH HAS A MATE?”** Edge demanded glaring at the dark skeleton across the clearing. Those dead black eyelights were creeping him out. Berry was still pulling Fell away from the other two.

“HE'S NOT THAT BAD. HE'S JUST ROUGH AROUND THE EDGES" Berry pouted defensive of his mate. Both Edge and Fell snorted at the remark.

**“EVEN HE THINKS THAT IS BULLSHIT.”** Edge growled. Fell let Berry pull him a step back. Edge could see the color slowly returning to the other’s magic. Fell plucked Berry off the ground and held against his chest. The little skeleton nuzzled against him. 

**“So what brings the two of ya here?”** Red asked looking the pair over. He winced when he checked the Fell’s stats.

 

**UnD3RfEl1 Pa9yRu5 - STATS LV 18 - HP 271/1485 - ATK 52 - DEF 38 - INT 67 - MANA 188 - LUCK 9**

 

**“Luck? That’s a new stat? Actually where did all these new stats come from?”** Red demanded. Berry and Fell both a raised a brow at Red.

“Stats?” Berry questioned.

**“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BLATHERING ON ABOUT?”** Fell growled. Now it was Red and Edge’s turn to gawk. 

**“Ya stats? Ya know the numbers that tell you and everyone else your HP, LV, and apparently more.”** Red said with a raised brow bone.  **“Ya know about those right?”**

**“YOU’RE LYING, OR HAVE PLAYED ONE TOO MANY VIDEO GAMES. WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS IS SOME RPG OR SOMETHING?”** Fell growled.

“NO FELL, THEY AREN’T LYING. I SEE THEM.” Berry said looking at Fell nervously. “I CAN SEE WHAT THEY ARE TALKING ABOUT.”

**“BERRY WHAT DO YOU MEAN?”** Fell demanded.

“THERE ARE STATS, IF YOU LOOK AT SOMEONE AND WANT TO SEE THEM.” Berry said. Fell snorted but looked at Berry wondering what the little guy’s stats would be. He blinked when he saw a mix of letters of numbers floating above the little guy.

 

**UnDeRsWaP SaNs - STATS LV 0 - HP 1/1 - ATK 7 - DEF 7 - INT 43 - MANA 98 - LUCK 777**

 

**“WHAT THE HELL? HOW IS THIS EVEN HAPPENING?”** Fell demanded looking at Red and Edge.  **“EXPLAIN THIS NOW?”**

**“WHAT STATS? THEY JUST GIVE A NUMERIC VALUE TO A MONSTERS STRENGTHS.”**

**“Hey, We’ve always had them in our worlds, but I’m guessing neither of you had them before?”** Red said, eyeing this twisted version of his brother. Why was it that he had seen two of his brother and they both had insanely high LV.

“NO THIS IS ALL NEW TO US. I ASSUME THAT THE STATS ARE THE SAME AS A VIDEO GAME.” Berry asked.

**“Except LV yeah.”** Red answered. 

**“THEN WHAT DOES LV STAND FOR?”** Fell snarled. Edge huffed and crossed his arms.

**“IT STANDS FOR LOVE OR LEVEL OF VIOLENCE. IT MEASURES YOUR ABILITY TO HARM OTHERS, REFLECTS THE PAIN YOU HAVE INFLICTED ON OTHERS.”** Edge said.  **“THE MORE ONE KILLS THE EASIER IT IS TO DI-”**

**“NHEY HEH HEH. WHY COULDN’T I HAVE THIS BACK IN MY OWN WORLD.”** Fell asked laughing.  **“I WOULD HAVE LOVED FOR THOSE WORTHLESS BASTARDS FROM MY WORLD TO HAVE HAD VISUAL.”**

**“IT’S NOT SOMETHING TO TAKE LIGHTLY. MOST MONSTERS LOSE THEIR SANITY AFTER REACHING AN LV ABOVE TEN. I WOULDN'T LET YOURS GET ANY HIGHER.”** Edge said looking at bos dark counterpart like he was insane.

**“AND YET YOUR LV IS ONLY ONE LOWER THAN MINE AT 17.”** Fell taunted. Edge clenched his fangs but Berry spoke up first.

“FELL. BE NICE. WE STILL NEED TO FIND CHERRY AND PAPY.” The little skeleton said firmly. Fell sighed.

**“MAYBE I GOT LUCKY AND THE WORTHLESS CARROT STICK AND BASTARD OF BROTHER GOT THEMSELVES DUSTED ALREADY.”** Fell said. Berry crossed his arms ached glared at Fell.

**“DON’T GET PISSY. WE BOTH KNOW I WOULD NEVER SO LUCKY.”** Fell said walking forward.

**“Wow, you really don't like your version of me, do ya?”** Red asked in disbelief.

**“NOT ONE BIT.”** Fell said at the same time Berry said. “THEY HAVE A STRAINED RELATIONSHIP.”

Edge and Red looked at each other confused. How could any version of themselves hate each other?

“EDGE! RED! ARE YOU TWO OKAY!” Blue cried as he ran over to his boyfriend and Red.

“Shit Edgelord looks like you got the hell beat out of you.” Blue’s brother said. Fell snorted at the friendliness between all these lookalikes. 

“OH MY STARS! EDGE! PLEASE STOP SCARING ME LIKE THIS!” Blue cried after checking Edge’s stats.

**UnderFell Papyrus - STATS LV 17- HP 125/1300 - ATK 45 - DEF 40 - INT 38 MANA 225 - LUCK 46**

 

“Really Fell? You can't even get along with yourself?” Berry's brother demanded as he got a good look at Edge. Both Edge and Fell scowled at him. 

**_“I AM NOTHING LIKE THAT BASTARD!”_ ** They protested at the same time. The two fell Papyruses glared at each other. 

**“DON'T COMPARE TO THIS HEARTLESS JACKASS.”** Edge snarled.

**“OF COURSE NOT. YOU HARDLY COMPARE TO ME.”** Fell snapped back. 

“FELL. STOP PLEASE. WE NEED TO FIGURE OUT WHAT IS GOING ON. STOP TRYING TO PICK A FIGHT."

“Bro it is literally the only thing he knows how to do.” 

**“SHUT YOUR TRAP CARROT STICK.”** Fell growled.

**“Hey, Hey, Hey, As much fun as this is. How about we head to Muffet’s and get this shit figured out, alright?”** Red said stepping between Fell and … well everyone else. 


	4. Chapter 4

This had to be one of the most awkward meeting muffet had ever hosted. The eight skeletons had pulled two tables together to talk but everyone expect Berry was angled to be as far from Fell as possible. The little blue skeleton was the only one who seemed capable of handling the violent skeleton. Currently Berry was more concerned with some sort of  _ ‘Condition’  _ the dark skeleton had.

“Bro, it's safe to say Fell has graduated from the school of hard knocks. I think he's fine.” The newly dubbed Carrot pointed out. Edge felt bad for the lanky skeleton. A new nickname had to be given because both the underswap Papyruses had been called Stretch. Besides Ashtray carrot was the only nickname he had. Edge only hated it because Fell had given that nickname. 

“BUT THEY USED A RED SPELL ON HIM!” Berry whined and Fell rolled his eyes. 

**“I'M FINE BERRY. STAY FOCUSED.”** Fell growled. Edge crossed his arms and raised a brow bone.

**“WHY THE HELL DOES IT MATTER THAT I USED A RED SPELL ON HIM?”** Edge demanded. To his surprise all four of the skeletons looked at each other silently but none of them said anything.

**“Heh, so you four can agree on something?”** Red asked. Edge tensed slightly when Fell's eyes narrowed on Red. 

**“IT WOULD SEEM SO.”** Fell said darkly. Red snorted and put his hand up in a half assed peace gesture.

**“Ey, whatever beef ya got with yer bro ain’t on me. I'm just shocked they seem to be protecting ya.”** Red said. Fell snarled. 

**“THEY'RE NOT PROTECTING ME.”** Fell growled.  **“I DON'T NEED THEIR HELP OR PROTECTION.”**

**“Ya sure.”** Red drawled with heavy sarcasm. Berry grabbed Fell's arm and dragged him back to his seat with he tried to hit Red.

“FELL! NO. HE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING TO YOU.” Berry chastised placing his hands on his hips. Fell was glaring at Red with daggers and Edge was watching Fell. Blue had grabbed Edge's hand to keep him from fighting with Fell again. 

“Alright. Alright. Everyone needs to chill out for a moment.” Stretch said looking at Edge and his brother. “Listen how about we try to figure out how you guys ended up here. Because it seems like you guys weren't trying to end up here.”

“No we weren't. I deactivated the machine after we got Fell and Cherry over to our world.” Carrot answered.

**“CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BOTHERED WITH THAT ASS.”** Edge growled. 

“I was out voted.” Carrot said giving Edge a raised brow. It was strange as hell to see a version of Fell that wasn't as aggressive or asinine as the bastard he knew. In fact the protective aura Edge seemed to radiate for all the other skeletons in his group made the skeleton seem noble. A word Carrot could never attach to Fell in a million years. 

**“TOO BAD.”** Edge said. Blue sighed next too him.

“COME ON YOU TWO. FELL'S ANOTHER VERSION OF EDGE HE CAN'T BE THAT BAD.” Blue tried to defend the other dark skeleton. Fell, Edge and Carrot all snorted.

**“IS THAT A CHALLENGE?”** Fell asked with an impish smirk. 

“FELL NO! BE NICE.” Berry whined. Fell sighed. 

**“PLAYING NICE ISN'T EXACTLY MY STRONG SUIT.”** Fell pointed out. 

“TRY FOR ME. PLEASE?” Berry asked. Edge rolled his eyes. He'd met monsters like Fell before. They didn't give a damn about anyone but themselves. Whatever story Fell had told Berry to convince the little guy they were mates was a lie. Fell was just using Berry for something. 

Fell stood up from the table.  **“ALRIGHT, I'M GOING FOR A WALK THEN.”**

**“DON'T KILL ANYONE.”** Edge growled. 

**“NO PROMISES.”** Fell called over his shoulder. Berry gasped and darted after the dark skeleton. 

“FELL! YOU HAD BETTER NOT!”

Edge turned to Carrot.  **“WHY IN ASGORE'S GREEN EARTH DO YOU LET YOUR BROTHER ANYWHERE NEAR THAT MONSTER?”**

“Berry is literally the only person who can deal with him.” Carrot answered with a sigh. “Fell could honestly wipe the floor with me. I've fought him once and it took me and Cherry to kill him, and Fell wasn't even trying to fight back.”

**“WHAT?”** Edge demanded thoroughly confused. What did Carrot mean by kill him? Fell was clearly still alive.

“Asgore had killed Berry and Fell didn't want to live without him.” Carrot said looking down at the table. “So he lied and said he killed Berry himself to trick me into killing him. I hate Fell. He's cruel and a real nightmare in the way he treats Cherry but I can't deny he loves my brother. If he didn't me and Cherry would be dust.”

**“WAIT HOW DID ASGORE KILL BERRY? WE JUST TALKED WITH HIM.”**

**“Y-You don’t kn-know about the re-rests?”** Cherry stammered sweating bullets.

**“resets?”** Red asked. Blue and Stretch were both looking at Cherry curiously. 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY RESETS?” Blue asked. 

“Time skips backwards. Everything goes back to a certain moment. Time resets.” Carrot answered a small tremor in his voice. Cherry reached over and grabbed Carrot's hand.

**“HOW FUCK DOES THAT HAPPEN? HELL HOW YOU YOU KNOW IT'S HAPPENING IF EVERYTHING GOES BACK?”** Edge asked. 

**“M-Me and str- Carrot r-remember the resets.”** Cherry answered looking down at the table.  **“A-At first it was another m-monster that could turn t-time back, but then a h-human fell down and th-the power moved to th-them.”**

“WAIT A HUMAN?!” Blue exclaimed making Cherry jump. “OOPS, SORRY… BUT YOU'VE MET A HUMAN? WHAT WERE THEY LIKE?”

**“Th-The one from m-my world was a c-complete pacifist. Th-They never fought b-back no matter how many t-times they were killed.”** Cherry answered. Carrot's hand clenched around Cherry's. The little skeleton cast a nervous glance at Carrot. 

**“PACIFIST? HOW THE FUCK DID THEY LIVE IF YOUR WORLD WAS ANYTHING LIKE OURS?”** Edge demanded. Cherry flinched. Edge looked and sounded too much like Fell for Cherry to feel safe around. 

**“Th-They didn't. They never o-once made it p-past Snowdin forest. After a wh-while they just stopped c-coming back. I d-dont know if they h-hid in the ruins or wh-what, but it reset after my br-brother knocked them off the br-bridge into snowdin b-but they never sh-showed up or re-reset again.”** Cherry answered with a shrug. 

“WHAT WAS THE HUMAN LIKE FROM YOUR WORLD CARROT?” Blue asked looking at his brother's look-a-like. Carrot tsked and pulled out a cigarette.

“Depends on the reset.” He said before taking a drag of his cigarette.”The first one they were like Cherry's. Pasifist, goodie two shoes, befriended everyone, got us to the surface.”

**“YOU'VE SEEN THE SURFACE?”** Edge questioned in disbelief. Cherry blinked and looked at Carrot. That was the first he had heard that detail. 

“Yeah but the brat reset everything. One moment I was looking at the sunrise with my brother the next I was back at my snowdin sentry station.” Carrot looked down at the table his hand holding the cigarette shook slightly. “That was the warning of the nightmare to come. The kid started killing monsters. Just one or two at first, but it didn't stay that way for long.”

**“THEY STARTED KILLING?”** Edge questioned. 

“Yeah, I've lost count of the number of times I met them in the judgement hall with no one left alive behind them.” Carrot said glancing “And they didn't give up easily. I killed them over and over again before they completely reloaded.”

“THAT'S HORRIBLE. I'M SO SORRY FOR YOU.” Blue muttered. Edge stood up and stretched his arms. 

**“I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE FELL HASN'T CAUSED ANY DAMAGE.”** Edge said though he paused and put a hand Carrot's shoulder.  **“IF YOU EVER NEED A HAND DON'T HESITATE TO ASK. I DON'T THINK ANY OF THE FOUR OF US WOULD BE BOTHERED.”**

With that Edge left. Red smiled and bumped Carrot with his elbow.  **“Ya made a good impression on boss if he's offering help. Good on ya.”**

**“E-Edge makes ya call him b-boss too?”** Cherry asked in surprise. 

**“Make? Oh hell no. He hates it.”** Red said with a chuckle.  **“I used to call him mister bossy when he was a baby bones but I shortened it down boss. It's still my way of low key calling him bossy.”**

**“O-Oh…”** Cherry shrink in on himself.  **“S-So you two st-still tease each other?”**

**“Yeah, if ya don't mind my asking… what happened between you two? I can't imagine me or Paps ever hating each other.”** Red questioned. 

Cherry's eyelights went out.  **“I a-abandoned him. I-I was th-the only one wh-who remembered the resets. I g-gave up, and h-he nearly died trying t-to keep us both alive. H-he needed my h-help but…”** Cherry clenched his teeth.  **“I w-wasn't there for h-him.”**

Red shook his head.  **“I can see why he is bitter towards you.”**

“UMM, DO YOU GUYS HAVE A PLACE TO STAY?” Blue asked trying to change topics.

“Fell is not starting in our house Blue.” Stretch said looking down at him. Blue pouted and folded his arms. 

“THEY ARE VERSIONS OF OURSELVES. HOW BAD CAN FELL BE?”

“ **V** e **r** y” Both Stretch and Cherry said together.

**“Kid my br-bro could kill ya and l-laugh. Berry is literally th-the only soul F-Fell gives a d-damn for.”** Cherry warned.  **“I w-would avoid him if i w-were ya.”**

“DON'T YOU THINK HE AT LEAST DESERVES A CHANCE?” Blue asked. Carrot snorted and put his cigarette out on the table top.

“Listen Blue, Fell isn't a good guy. Even he admits that. He will blow that chance.” Carrot warned. “I don't want to see you get hurt.”

“I STILL THINK HE DESERVES A CHANCE.” blue pouted folding his arms


	5. Chapter 5

Edge pulled his scarf as he walked through the forest. He could barely find Fell's trail in the snow. The fact sent an eerie chill up his spine. Once again there was a murderous fell monster loose in Blue's world. One Edge wasn't stronger than. He shuddered thinking about Fell's. LV 18? How could he still be sane? Edge's own LV was at 17 and there were days he still felt like he was drowning. 

He paused when eyes noticed a second pair of tracks meet up with Fell's. Edge’s soul froze for a second. The boot prints were Blue's … no more likely Berry. Blue wouldn't come close to Fell alone. Blue was optimistic not suicidal. The birds were dead silent as Edge continued forward. That's why he picked up the voices so soon.

“IT SEEMS LIKE THEY MEAN WELL.” Berry's voice was the first. He did sound like Blue but something in Berry's voice was more… innocent? Softer maybe. 

**“I'M SERIOUS BERRY STAY AWAY FROM THOSE VERSIONS OF MYSELF AND MY BROTHER.”** Fell's voice growled cold and razor sharp.  **“I DON'T TRUST THEM. IF THEY ARE AROUND STAY NEAR ME.”**

“I'LL BE CAREFUL FELL.” Berry promised. Edge activated his camouflage spell and crept closer. He didn't trust Fell. The other was up to something and he didn't want to be blindsided. His eyelights widened slightly at he found. Fell was sitting on a fallen tree. Berry was cuddled up against his chest. 

**“I'M HOLDING YOU TO THAT.”** Fell warned. Berry nuzzled into Fell's chest. Fell's claws gently petted the back of Berry's skull. It was jarring seeing the sharp edges and dark demeanor of Fell next to Berry's sweet innocence.  **_IS THIS WHAT EVERYONE ELSE SEE WHEN I'M WITH BLUE?_ ** Edge wondered to himself. 

“HOW'S YOUR SOUL? HOW MUCH PROGRESS DID EDGE'S RED ATTACK UNDO?” Berry and pulling back to look Fell in the eyes. “AND DON'T SAY I DON'T NEED TO WORRY ABOUT IT.”

**_FELL'S SOUL? PROGRESS? OKAY NOW I'M REALLY CURIOUS._ ** Edge thought hiding behind a tree and watching the pair.

Fell sighed and summoned his soul. The thing looked awful. Instead of being a smooth and slightly glassy, Fell’s soul resembled chalk. The thing looked brittle even from Edges distance. The color was a reddish purple. Berry gasped as he took ahold of the soul and shook his head. 

“HOW MANY TIMES CAN IT BE BROKEN?” Berry whispered. 

**_BROKEN?_ ** Edge decided to push his luck and crept closer to get a better a look. His camouflage spell would keep him hidden even if he had no cover. 

**“HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU WILLING TO PUT IT BACK TOGETHER?”** Fell asked shuddering.  **“I HAVE THE FEELING THE ANSWERS ARE THE SAME.”**

“I'LL ALWAYS BE HERE FOR YOU FELL, COUNT ON THAT.” Berry replied. Edge peeked over Berry's shoulder and choked. Fell's soul was split open, nearly cut in half was more accurate. Dark cracks split through the entire thing. Vivid blue string ran through the largest crack like a messy spider web. Berry's magic no doubt. 

Edge shook his head. Anything done to a soul hurt like a son of a bitch. Edge’s entire childhood had been spent with doctor Gaster shoving needles and injections into his soul but nothing like that. 

**“LET'S HEAD BACK BEFORE THAT OTHER VERSION OF ME GETS THE IDEA OF FOLLOWING US, IF HE HASN'T ALREADY.”** Fell growled standing. Berry hopped onto the ground and started back towards Snowdin. Fell was following a few steps behind Berry. The dark skeleton paused at the edge of the little clearing and looked over his shoulder. Fells blood red eyes immediately locked with Edge's.

Edge's soul stuttered in his chest.  **_I'M CAMOUFLAGED, THERE'S NO WAY HE CAN SEE ME.”_ ** Edge thought.

_ Crack! _

**“AGH!”** Edge cried as a red bone slammed straight into his chest. Fell chuckled as he walked towards Edge.

**“DID YOU REALLY THINK SUCH A SIMPLE TRICK WOULD BE ENOUGH TO FOOL ME?”** Fell asked summoning a long bone in his hand. One edge was sharpened like a blade. Fell closed the distance between them in a flash. In one swift move the sharpened bone cut through Edge's ribcage like butter. Edge screamed in pain. The attack had barely missed his soul. 

**_Underfell Papyrus HP 68/1300_ **

**“YOU SHOULDN'T BE EAVESDROPPING IF YOU'RE THIS BAD AT SNEAKING AROUND.”** Fell taunted licking Edge's marrow off the tip of his weapon. Edge flinched as Fell lined up the tip of his weapon with the center of his forehead. A finishing blow. The red bone in his chest would take his remaining HP if he tried to dodge but it he stayed still Fell would kill him. He was going to die to this son of a bitch! 

“FELL!?” Berry's scream cut through the air. Fell's eyelights narrowed to pin points before turned and dashed off after the sound of Berry's voice. Edge signed in relief. He was spared for now. No doubt Fell would come after him again. He had just learned Fell's biggest weakness. 


End file.
